Clan:United Generation
If you are looking for a fun gaming atmosphere along with kind mature people and limitless assistance, this is the clan for you. This clan has been active for nearly 2 years, but has many experienced clanning members and leaders. With weekly events, skilling assistance, and any other in-game help you need, this clan is here for you. Any knowledge of yours that you would like to add could also be appreciated by future or current members. We hope you will find what you are looking for with our clan. Clan History United Generation is nearly 2 year old clan that has become close like a family. The reason why we are a united generation is because we stand together as trusted members. We're a group of friends from all over the world, and have created this clan to provide only the best for our members. Bound together by friendship, we are a United Generation! Clan Information Clan leaders: Ash of PvM, Nawtydogg, or Garfunkling Clan Chat Name: U Generation Home World: World 22 Time Zone: International (Event times are based off Central U.S.or 11pm est and Australia Gmt-10) Warring ladder:n/a Clan Union: TDC ''Forum QFC: '''92-93-970-61656714 '' '''Clan Website: '''http://unitedgeneration.webs.com/ Requirements *Must have a Combat Level of 100 or higher or have 90 range or mage *Must be P2P (Members) Clan Rules ( NOTE: Please obey all rules. We are playing this game for fun and entertainment, not drama.) * All Jagex rules still apply * No Multi-clanning unless doing an event(minigame and pk clans are an exception) * Join the Clan Chat whenever possible * No fighting in Clan! This includes insults, racial slurs, and ethnic/religious demeaning! (Any fighting will result in loss of rank and/or being kicked from Clan.) * No begging for rank (You must EARN it!) * Bump this thread whenever possible. (Please wait 10 minutes between each of your bumps.) Ranking (All recruits will have a 2 week probation and will then be promoted.) Friends: Smiley Face = Friends of Clan Recruit: 1 Stripe = On Probation Corporal: 2 Stripes = Member Sergeant: 3 Stripes = Dedicated Member Lieutenant: Bronze Star = Loyal Trustee Captain: Silver Star = Leader's Assistant General: Gold Star = Clan Leader ¯`·._.·To raise in rank, you will have to:·._.·´¯ * Obey all Rules * Attend as many events as possible * Assist others * Recruit people * Loyalty to clan * Follow any other requirements such as Website and Clan Home World usage. Allies Our current Allies: *Aus Conquest (QFC: 87-88-577-60304776) *Eternal Alliance(QFC: 87-88-89-60857987) *The Trojan Empire(QFC: 87-88-387-61389217) *All Skills United(QFC:93-94-332-60469891) *Archangels (QFC:92-93-509-60358294) *Myrimidons (QFC: 135-136-380-59925298) *SVHG Army (QFC: 92-93-972-60948092) *The Army of Immortals (QFC:87-88-357-61088455) ''Want to become one of our alllies?' Contact Myself (MinigameGod) or a Leader. Current Members Leaders (Gold Stars) Ash of PvM, Nawtydogg, Garfunkling Assistant Leader (Silver Stars) Chaos of w22, Purebowmax Loyal Trustee (Bronze Star) Alzens1358 BFMV, W22 Deeeeeejay, Eros of w22. Kinggolemvii. Lady Turtles. Mastarune123. MinigameGod, Miss Skylar, No 55, Sande Claws, Te Amora, Woodstpaul. Dedicated Member (Three Stripes) Dragonair 7 Unknowns Andy of Aus Asianpride99 Benny of w59 Blueslayer Buff**** Blugh Chantel J Ch R 0n I C Corpismydad Darkflamez68 darkwolf9781 DarkITIaver Drpoloa Extremist689 Fire Wing142 flaminspike2 FuryofBane GoDz iDRaGon Hutchins8509 IBMX4lyfe IKeebler I Paasman I ITIatrix ITIalevolent IzaPrettyBoy JesstheDark Jfo605 Jimat0 KagexNirvana Kazaway Killsw1ch95 King Pomm Lostangeleaf1 loly22 n chipz o_o Mister**2 MM Battyman PerfectedGee Playdoo Doo Rhokan2 Rubixium sh ad ez Slaybreath Slayingking Sonicboom171 Soul of W22 Steph 117 Stopher444 takepietogwd Turtleddd5 Tykki ull b koed Umlauts unforgiver 1 Valo 340 Zheep54 Member (Two Stripes) Alman100 Alice n Jon Andulavar Arctic Sara Blackdragn21 Cloudcrusher comox valley ComposureABR Delino3 Doglord2010 Doomseppy Douglas2k8 Dz No Safe Fire Wing142 Florida R4NG gemmi3 Greekman 5 I C R I M E IF J U ILimit Break Im Eric Lego_Scape3 keiki101 king Kisa K U R I B O H Lady Amorosa H1t tab now MOBB508 Mooki of w59 NJC OMG Koala Peacee Potty Pwn5 Pure water05 Rain Martif Respect Uk saralovesdj shadow92 ShaDowZ_C4llz Sinful D3mon Sloppy D Bow Snow Paladen Spirit of W22 tothedogpen vengeupone Virtualistix Wild pker WinAsOne White Nite wofire Ydog99 Recruits Flashman420 Hanku2 Latvia Zulu Goblin Clan Highscores Current to 25/09/2010 Ranked by most experience gained (features 99s or-Top 4) Attack: : w117dkgreg-31,382,032 : kinggolemvi-23,721,848 : valo340-20,314,001 : 9piecesof8-17,743,248 Defence : w117dkgreg-25,066,33 : angeleaf1-16,765,74 : 9piecesof8-16,365,426 : valo340-15,753,781 Strength: : w117dkgreg-34,102,302 : valo340-23,444,925 : 9piecesof8-18,900,246 : kinggolemvii-17,493,790 constitution: : w117dkgreg-44,051,221 : kinggolemvii-26,695,791 : valo340-26,133,323 : abyssalrake-18,418,384 Ranged: 1.w117dkgreg-34,963,180 2.abyssalrake-15,810,997 3.Iepic weed-14,846,548 4.kinggolemvii-14,835,779 Prayer: 1.Valo340-14,282,412 2.w117dkgreg-13,123,128 3.corpismydad-13,114,066 4.kinggolemvii-95 Magic: 1.Kinggolemvii-20,295,151 2.valo340-19,688,067 3.w117dkgreg-16,211,700 4*** R 0n I C-13,588,354 Cooking: 1.no 55-15,938,222 2.angeleaf1-15,232,149 3.te amora-13,508,668 4.greekman5-13,432,626 Woodcutting: 1.Angeleaf1-32,431,611 2.Valo340-20,034,953 3.polar nights-15,193,773 4.virtualtix-13,235,232 Fletching: 1.Angeleaf1-14,163,062 2.polar nights-13,924,272 3.Valo340-13,843,788 4.w117dkgreg-13,537,634 Fishing: 1.sKr3W yU-15,664,238 2.Dark ITIvaer-13,456,453 3.****dx-13,366,161 4.Alman100-92 Firemaking: 1.Dragonair-14,437,578 2.sKr3w Yu-,13,130,251 3.arcticsara-13,126,559 4.no 55-13,073,947 Crafting: 1.w117dkgreg-87 2.Angeleaf1-85 3.te emora-82 4.valo340-81 Smithing: 1.WoodStpaul-84 2.Valo340-81 3.Dragonair-80 4.w117dkgreg-76 Mining: 1.Iepicweed-92 2.valo340-88 3.deathof22-86 4.woodstpaul-82 Herblore- 1.w117dkgreg-13,804,398 2.corpismydad-13,532,505 3.abyssalrake-98 4.angeleaf-82 Agility- 1.dragonair-86 2.valo340-76 3.9piecesof8-75 4.no 55-75 Thieving: 1.mookieof59-80 2.9piecesof8-78 3.alman100-78 4.dragonair-78 Slayer: 1.w117dkgreg-95 2.slayingking-93 3.w22 knight-88 4.9piecesof8-87 Farming: 1.Valo340-88 2.angeleaf1-87 3.9piecesof8-82 4.w117dkgreg-77 Runecrafting: 1.extremist689-14,482,774 2.valo340-88 3.w117dkgreg-87 4.angeleaf1-81 Hunter: 1.umlauts-95 2.Ch R 0n I C-91 3.Dragonair-88 4.zheep54-83 Construction: 1.Valo340-89 2.corpismydad-75 3.angeleaf1-75 4.w117dkgreg-75 Summoning 1.w117dkgreg-13,042,670 2.valo340-92 3.abyssalrake-90 4.slayingking-89 Dungeoneering: 1.abyssalrake-80 2.w117dkgreg-76 3.no 55-74 4.kinggolemvii-73 Overall Level: Valo340-2216-225,558,072 w117dkgreg-2147-288,513,245 Angeleaf1-2105-159,721,981 9piecesof8-2064-150,729,745 Gallery UnitedGeneration3.png UnitedGeneration2.png UnitedGeneration1.jpg Contact Us Feel free to PM (private message) any of the Leaders, Assistant Leaders or Loyal Trustees, post on the talk page on the wiki or post a message on the Runescape Forums about any problems, questions or inquries you may have. Our clan chat is always open and always has someone in it to help you out. 02:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan:United Generation Category:PvM Category:100+